Deanna Troi (alternate)
(2371-present) |PrevAssign=Counselor, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] (2364-2371) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi in 2364 }} Deanna Troi is a half-Human, half-Betazoid who most famously served on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], as counselor and adviser to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. As a half-Betazoid, Troi was capable of extra-sensory empathy, but was incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Humans and other Betazoids, such as the Breen and the Ferengi. Like most Betazoids, Troi had telepathic abilities; due to her half-Human heritage, however, the range of her telepathic abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids, and could usually only read the thoughts of other Betazoids, most notably her mother. Troi's empathic skills made her an important asset to the Enterprise and often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Since she could usually tell if others were lying, she repeatedly proved herself invaluable in many suspenseful situations. In 2371, Deanna served on as counselor and adviser to Captain Kathryn Janeway and later Captain Jason Tyson after Janeway's death. (Star Trek: Voyager) Early life and career Deanna was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El'nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Human Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Deanna was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, Kestra drowned when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her own life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna did not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a Human male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. Due to their genetic bonding, Deanna was scheduled to marry Wyatt in adulthood. One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era and singing songs of the era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt and her favorite song was Down in the Valley. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home when she was seven years of age. She also heard stories from her maternal grandfather, who told them telepathically; something of a traditionalist, he rarely spoke, saying speech was for "offworlders and people who didn't know any better." Deanna frequently felt as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but returned later, dressed as a Koropian princess and carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarrassment. Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. Deanna attended the University of Betazed, where she studied psychology. Tam Elbrun was, for a time, one of her patients. Deanna Troi entered Starfleet Academy in 2355. She later graduated from the Academy in 2359, majoring in psychology. On her homeworld of Betazed, she met Will Riker, a Starfleet lieutenant who was stationed on the planet. The two began a relationship sometime between 2359 and 2361 which lasted several years. By 2364, Troi held the rank of lieutenant commander. The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Lieutenant Commander Troi was assigned to the Enterprise-D as chief counselor in 2364. On the starship's first mission to Deneb IV, she was vital to Captain Picard in discovering the truth about Q and the Star-jellies captured by the Bandi. In 2365, Troi had the short-lived responsibility of mother to the alien lifeform Ian Andrew Troi II. Following Picard's assimilation by the Borg into Locutus, Troi counselled him on his traumatic experience. In 2367, the Enterprise was assigned to transport Luss and Coridanite ambassadors to Sindar. During the mission, Deanna was poisoned by Raxatocin, administered by a Chameloid from the year 2408. However, Deanna's life was saved by the intervention of Admiral William Riker, also from 2408, who had traveled to the past to prevent Deanna's murder. In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft Goddard, carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original USS Enterprise and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the Bounty II back through time, with the Enterprise following. In this alternate universe, the Borg had assimilated Earth before they could develop warp drive, and were systematically assimilating the Alpha Quadrant. In addition, the Borg Queen had utilized several local species as unknowing technological farms; one such world was Narisias. One Narisian served on a ship the Enterprise encountered, the Wisdom, and Troi helped determine who she was by sensing a second presence in her mind controlling the body, so that the officer could not derail their plans. Also in that year, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. Deanna and Dr. Crusher were then sent to help with a Zelaznan fever outbreak on the Beta Hydros Four colony. After they returned to the Enterprise, they learned that Commander Riker and his team aboard the shuttle Albert Einstein disappeared. Deanna, however, kept her hope that the ever resourceful Riker would find a way back to them. She was hesitant at first to agree with Captain Picard to return to other duties. She also agreed to help with the memorial service to them. At the memorial service, she gave a eulogy about Lieutenant Worf. When the Enterprise was sent help in the evacuation of Lanatos, Deana sensed that the Lanatosians were hiding something. Thus, Captain Picard sent her down there, using her Lieutenant Commander rank, to find out what they were hiding. As she investigated things, she then sensed something calling out to her. She discovered a cave and inside was a herd of telepathic Skriiti. Unfortunately the Lanatosians tried to keep her quiet by sealing her inside the cave. She was eventually rescued by Lieutenant Commander Data. She along with the captain and Data, were able to convince the Lanatosians to allow the Skriiti to be taken with them. After Lanatos was destroyed, Deanna and one of the Skriiti talked about her sadness about Riker and the others. When the Enterprise arrived somewhere near the Klingon border, in response to a message from the IKS Ars'Lek about a ship , she sense that ship was filled with klingons, Romulans, humans, Benzites, and Betazoids. Riker, his team from the Einstein, and the many aliens from the ship were rescued. After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. Later that year in a surprise attack on the Enterprise Deanna received substantial injuries, cranial trauma and massive internal hemorrhaging, she only survived thanks to Worf's instinct to check on her, defying orders to report to the bridge immediately. Despite Worf's efforts, she still almost died twice in sickbay. The aggressor later attacked again, however because Deanna had survived she could sense the ship had no crew which allowed the Enterprise crew to devise a way to block it's remote controlling communications and destroy the ship. Later when Troi had returned to her quarters Worf walked in on her and Riker engaged in a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in shock. The two were just playing as friends though and as Riker departed to go on a date he reminded them the reason he had come round in the first place was to deliver Deanna's favorite dessert per Worf's suggestion. In 2371, Deanna left the Enterprise-D to serve on the as chief counselor under Captain Kathryn Janeway. (Star Trek: Voyager) USS Voyager In 2371, Deanna left the Enterprise-D to serve on the as chief counselor under Captain Kathryn Janeway. In mid-2372 after Janeway's death Deanna served under Captain Jason Tyson. (Star Trek: Voyager) Personal Information Deanna loved chocolate in various forms, including Ktarian chocolate puffs and chocolate ice cream. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Counselors